


Child's Play

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, De-aged VKs, Dreams and Nightmares, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Wishes, deaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: A prank gone wrong has turned Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos into little kids and now the four need to be looked after by others from Auradon and when news hits the other Kingdoms some of their come to see the evil descendants. Evil never looked so cute. Prompts and ideas welcome. Warning for child abuse.Brought over from net.





	1. Chapter 1

Someone was playing a prank on the kids from the Isle of the Lost and when the four hadn't shown up for class that day Ben and Fairy Godmother went to go see what was keeping them from their classes only to open one of the dorms and found four little kids in the room.

A blue-haired little girl was twirling in circles smiling and laughing, a purple hair girl was frowning and crossing her arms. A little boy was swinging off the curtains laughing his head off and the last little boy was standing there with big eyes looking scared out of his wits.

"Oh dear," Said the Fairy Godmother. "They've turned into small children."

"What should we do?"

* * *

**Mal: Six**

**Jay: seven**

**Evie: Five**

**Carlos: Four/five.**

**Send in prompts for the little Rotten to the Core kids to do.**

**Watch out Auradon, evil has never been this cute.**   
  


* * *

Ben rushed over to Jay who was hanging onto the curtains rod and swinging back and forth. Reaching up he tried to grab the little boy but Jay noticed him and flipped up so he was on top of the rod and tried to kick him.

"Whoa, it's okay Jay," Ben assured still holding his arms open. "Why don't you come down before you hurt yourself?"

Jay looked amused that Ben couldn't reach him and instead went to the end of the rob and jumped off causing both Ben and Fairy Godmother to cry out in shock but the little boy easily landed on the bed before jumping on it.

"Oh, okay," Godmother sighed putting a hand to her heart. "Let's not do that again, okay Jay?"

"You can't tell me what to do," Jay laughed and did a flip. "This is fun! Come, Mal, Carlos, Evie, come play with me!"

Ben turned to the others and saw that Carlos was hiding behind a large flower pot peeking out at them with fear in his eyes, Evie had found a mirror and was staring at herself and fixing her hair before touching her face looking for anything that looked imperfect and Mal was yanking the curtains close and saying how there was to much sun.

"I think we need to make some calls," Ben said.

* * *

A cook set down a small bowl of candy in the room before leaving. The four kids looked at the candy for a minute before Jay walked over grabbing two and sniffing them before giving them a careful lick and nodding and tossing them into his mouth.

That must have been the sign that everything was alright before the other three came out and started to stuff their faces with the sweet stuff as Ben, Godmother and Doug waited outside the room for backup to arrive.

"So, uh," Doug nodded his head back and forth. "Are you going to have to tell their parents that they've turned into little kids?"

"Let's just try to fix this first and go from there," Godmother smiled. "It might only be for a few more hours and once my wand arrives we can fix it."

Soon King Beast and Belle showed up looking concerned and the King looked at Ben. "What happened?"

"Well, the kids…"

The door opened and the four mini versions of the villain kids ran out at high speed laughing and giggling as loud as they could look like someone had given them an energy drink. They shot off suddenly and Ben chased after them calling out for them to come back.

* * *

Ben was chasing after Mal since she was the only one who he hadn't lost on the way. He had no idea where the other three took off too. Mal made her way into the main entranceway and was yanking on the door trying to get out.

"Mal, wait!" Ben scooped her up. "Just wait a minute-"

Mal punched him right in the face causing him to lose his grip on Mal and she fell. Jumping up she took off still laughing and not knowing why she was suddenly so hyper. As she continued to run away she found a bundle of basketballs.

Grabbing them she dragged them around before opening it and letting them spill all over the floor before Ben managed to grab her and held her tight as she kicked and thrashed.

"Let me go! You'll be sorry! My mommy is Maleficent!" Mal screamed. "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Okay, let's just go back to the room," Ben grinned carrying her back. "Do you like cookies?"

* * *

Doug was looking for the three kids when he noticed Evie standing in front of the large mirror and she was twirling back and forth looking over herself and tugged at her clothes before spinning again. She would stop and get at least two inches to the mirror and looking for anything out of place before continuing to spin around.

"Evie, there you are!" Doug sighed walking over to her. "Come on, let's go back to the dorm."

"No thanks," Evie continued to look at herself. "I need to go find Mommy and she's going to help me fix my make up."

"Uh, well your Mom isn't here right now so let's just go back this way."

"Are you a Prince?"

"No."

Evie frowned before turning around and walking away. "I'm going to go find a Prince."

"Wait, Evie, uh, there's one this way."

"Really?" She lighted up like a light and let Doug take her hand. "How many rooms in his castle?"

* * *

Beast and Belle where after Jay when they lost sight of him twenty minutes beforehand. As they looked Belle noticed a little pile of stuff under a table. Walking over she leaned down and saw three watches, two phones, a couple of necklaces and a few French fries.

"What in the world?" She was about to touch them when two little hands came out of nowhere grabbing them up. "Jay!"

"These are mine!" Jay said quickly turning but Beast caught him. "Let go!"

"You can't be stealing," Beast said before handing his wife the stuff. "Here."

"Hey, give that back!" Jay cried before going limp. "Okay, fine you win…"

Happy with that Beast set Jay down but the boy just smirked, turned and kicked him in the knee before grabbing the bag from Belle and taking off. Belle went to help her husband when she noticed something about him.

"Where are your glasses?"

"He took them," Beast got up sucking in his breath. "He's stronger than he looks. Ugh, my knee!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Carlos was trembling as he walked along a hallway looking for Jay. He had gotten separated from the others. As he walked along the long way he would hide if someone walked by. By the time he made his way all the way to the other side of the dorms, he wandered into a room where a lot of coats were and saw one that was a nice mix of black and white.

Tugging at it until it fell Carlos draped it over his head thinking about his mother and wondering if this piece was fur. Walking out of the room with the thing wrapped around him with only his eyes showing Carlos went looking for his mother.

As he trailed the coat behind him Carlos was looking around when suddenly he was scooped out. Letting out a yelp, Carlos held onto the coat like it was a lifeline before looking at who was trying to steal it from him and if he could get a way.

"There you are Carlos," Belle smiled. "Come on, let's go this way. Can I have this coat?"

Carlos's eyes peaked with tears and he held tighter to the fur and shook his head.

"Are you cold?"

Instead of answering, Carlos burrowed further into the fur hiding away completely. Belle just smiled and held the bundle close before walking back to the room. When she got there Jay was climbing into the window wearing her husband's glasses.

Ben sent for Aladdin, Snow White, Anita & Roger, and Sleeping Beauty.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Beast had his replacement glasses on because when he tried to take back his Jay had fought him for them until they snapped in half before the boy let them go an started to focus trying to figure out how to take the large tv down.

Evie was smiling happily sitting in front of a mirror with a little tea set in front of her and was trying to get Mal to join her but Mal refused rolling her eyes. Instead, she was tapping her foot thinking about why there was so much light in the room and where was her Mother?

Meanwhile, there was Carlos who was hiding under the bed and the only way anyone knew he was there was the fur coat sticking out that he refused to let go of it. He would peek out a few times as Jay did drag the poor child out a couple of time only to have him scramble back under the bed.

Doug reached for his phone when he noticed it was missing. Looking over he saw Jay banging it on the floor before it turned off. He tossed it to Carlos who's little eyes lite up at the screen before snatching it up and started to play with it.

Ben brought over a little bowl of strawberries to Mal. "Here you go."

Mal looked down at them frowning. "Those aren't cookies."

"The cook is baking them so I thought maybe you would like some strawberries." Ben held it out. "Try one."

She looked at the little red fruit before slowly taking one before biting off one. She paused before snatching the bowl away from him and turned away and started to eat them really fast and when Ben tried to hand her napkin she thought he was trying to take them back so she smacked his hand four times until she realized what he was trying to do.

Fairy Godmother walked into the room. "They're here~ Jay!"

They turned to see Jay sipping Ben's watch out of his pocket.

"Hey!" Ben grabbed at it but Jay took off again and hid under the bed with Carlos. "I didn't even feel that."

Evie really didn't know where she was going but the word Prince had been in the sentence. So she went along with them. As they entered a room she only saw a woman there who was very pretty but no Prince which made Evie uneasy and she tried to leave.

"Oh, no, no, no," Belle said bringing her back. "Evie, I would like you to meet, Snow. Snow this is Evie."

Walking over Snow White looked at the little girl curiously. "Hello, Evie."

"Hello," Evie said shyly before looking around. "Where's the mirror."

Snow gave Belle a look. "Evie, how about we get to know each other. Are you hungry?"

Suddenly Evie's face lite up. "Is it a tea party?"

"We can have one."

"I need to make a dress!" Evie ran to a curtain and started to tug at it. "This will work!"

"Oh, Evie, honey, no!" Snow ran over and took her hand. "Uh, why don't you and I go shopping an I'll get your dress."

"Oh no, I can make it, I just," Evie grunted still yanking at the curtain. "Need… the material! Come on, fall down…!"

Belle moved to stop her but Snow got there first. "It's alright, Belle, I'll take it from here."

"Alright, I better go check on the others."

In the end, Ben agreed to watch over Mal with since she had suddenly decided that strawberries were made by some upper power and only Ben could bring them to her she had deiced that she was not leaving anywhere and clung to his leg.

When they said that Sleeping Beauty would be there she threw a fit and half, screaming in anger and throwing stuff at the Queen the moment she walked into the room so, Ben ended up saying he would just care for her for the time being.

That, and what happened when Arura said her name this happened.

(Ten minutes beforehand.)

"Hello, Mal, I'm known as Sleeping Beauty-"

"What?!" Mal screamed causing her other three friends to look over before she pointed at the blond and screamed even louder. "GET HER!"

Suddenly all three of the kids where screaming and charged at the Queen who looked stunned but Ben grabbed Mal, Beast grabbed Jay, Belle grabbed Carlos and Snow scooped up Evie and all four of them were struggling to get to the blonde woman.

Mal was reaching out with her fingers opening and closing trying to strangle her via air. "I'll get you for what you did to my Mommy!"

(Present)

Ben sighed as Snow left with Evie, His Father had made a makeshift bag with a sheet and had Jay in it and slung over his shoulder as the little boy growled and was trying to fight his way out of the bag. His mom smiled at him before leaving holding onto Carlos who was still dragging the coat along.

"Alright, Mal, why don't we talk about what's going on?"

"Who was that man?"

"That is King Beast and he's my Father."

"I don't have a father."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Ben knelt down. "Now, let's go see where you're going to sleep since you can stay here alone."

Looking around Mal glared at all the pink stuff. "Gross."

Laughing he tried to take her hand but she pulled back. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

"I want strawberries."

Aladdin arrived and was waiting. To be honest he was concerned when the soon to be King made his first decree about letting Villains kids into the school and now he received a call that he had to come and take care of Jafar's son because of a spell or something.

Just as he was going to call someone the door opened and King Beast walked in and someone was on his back struggling in a sheet.

"Ah, Aladdin," Beast said setting the bag down but not letting go. "Thank you for coming."

"Uh, yeah, sure." He said looking at the struggling bag. "What's going on?"

"This is Jay the son of Jafar."

"Unngh, let me outta here!" Jay yelled still fighting. "Just wait until I get my hands on you! You'll be sorry!"

Letting go the boy tumbled out still punching and kicking before jumping up and running to a curtain and with a few swings and jumps managed to get onto the top of a curtain before jumping onto a chandelier and started to throw the old candles at them and Aladdin had to admit the kid had great aim because he only missed once.

Laughing Jay continued to throw the candles at them. "What are you going to do now, huh?"

"Jay, come down here right now!"

"Nope!" Jay managed to hit Beast on the head. "Prepare to die sucker!"

"Well, he's all yours." Beast sai leaving. "Good luck."

"Wait, what?! Ouch!"

Jay's maniacal laughing was heard.

By the time Anita and Roger arrived, they had brought Patch with them and Patch noticed something moving in a fur coat and went to investigate it. That ended horribly when a little boy let out a horrified scream of terror before a little boy with white hair and black roots shot out of the coat and took off.

"Wait!" Anita cried.

"I'll get him!" Patch offered and took off. "Wait, kid!"

A scream was heard and somehow the little boy managed to outrun the dog and ended up bumping into someone. Sitting up Carlos noticed it was King Beast. Screaming again he took off another way until he found a nice little hiding spot up in a bookshelf and managed to squeeze himself into the little space with only his eyes peeking out.

As they tried to get him down Jay came out of nowhere followed closely by Aladdin who now was sporting a black eye and Jay took on look at a terrified Carlos before he shouted in anger and tackled Roger.


End file.
